I don't like
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Que solo quiera su atención en mi, no significa que me guste. Que a veces quiera morder los lunares de su cuello, no significa que me guste. Que identifique su aroma en cualquier lugar, no significa que me guste. No me puede gustar, porque el sentimiento que él genera en mi es confuso, y me duele. No quiero que él me guste.


**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

Esto esta dedicado para todas las personas que al igual que yo, han pasado por esta horrible y confusa situación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I don't like**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella no era una princesa. Las princesas se maquillan, cuidan sus largas y sedosas cabelleras, se preocupan por cada detalle de la ropa que usaran, los colores favoritos que ocupan son claros y acaramelados, y por sobre todo siempre tienen una actitud perfecta y una sonrisa brillante que mostrar a todo el mundo.

Ella no era así, ni en un millón de años lograría serlo. Su cabello antes era muy largo, pero de un día apara otro había decidido cortarlo para que apenas si le rozara los hombros, y como gesto final se había colocado unas mechas negras; pero la cosa no había terminado ahí, si no que se había perforado la lengua, el ombligo y había agregado 3 orificios más a su oreja, su ropa era oscura y su actitud desafiante y grosera.

En cambio él podía pasar por el jodido príncipe perfecto de cualquier muchacha, no era muy alto, pero en cambio era alegre, confiado, perseverante y divertido, a pesar de usar una ridícula banda naranja en la cabeza su castaño cabello se veía muy bien, y sus ojos chocolate eran brillantes. En resumen, el perfecto niño bueno.

Pero no podían estar juntos.

El orgullo de ella no lo permitiría, y el era demasiado novato en el tema.

.

.

.

_No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta._

.

.

.

-¡Buenos día Hina!- saludo chillonamente el portero a su compañera del asiento de atrás.

-Mierda, Mamoru-baka. ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan escandaloso?- levantando perezosamente su cabeza del pupitre, la rubia bostezo.

Endou solo sonrió y alzo los hombros, acostumbrado a la respuesta diaria de su compañera, en cambio ella volteo desinteresadamente la vista hacia la ventana.

Cuando el viejo profesor entro al salón de clases todos los alumnos regresaron a sus pupitres, Endou se sentó frente a ella, e Hina pudo apreciar los lunares del lado derecho de su cuello; eran 3 pequeños lunarcitos que formaban un triangulo deforme. A Hina le parecían adorables.

El maestro de matemáticas empezó a hablar sobre un tema que Hina ignoro deliberadamente, en vez de eso dirigió sus ojos verdes a aquellas traviesas motitas oscuras, y las observo como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo; se acerco un poco más a su ancha espalda y como un perro cazador empezó a olfatearlo.

Hina no podía explicar bien a que olía Endou, era como una extraña mezcla del momento exacto en la que se enciende un cerillo con una fuerte esencia de canela. Extravagante. Fuerte. Abrumadora. Electrizante.

La aspiro como si fuera la droga que la mantuviera con vida.

.

.

.

_No lo quiero, no lo quiero, no lo quiero._

.

.

.

Cuando Hina Kirai na había conocido a Mamoru Endou le había parecido de buenas a primeras un chico sin muchas luces, despistado, demasiado confiado, demasiado alegre y asquerosamente amistoso. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que en el trascurso del Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional, ese tarado junto con las demás bestias que conformaban Inazuma Japón lograran meterse de tal forma en su vida para darle un giro por completo.

Con el transcurso del tiempo y la convivencia con todos ellos, en especial con las chicas, había logrado que su nivel de desconfianza pasara de 100% a un 45%, lo cual para ella había sido un avance sumamente significativo.

Pero no solo había cambiado, si no que también había notado los cambios en lo demás, lo que le sorprendió enormemente fue descubrir que al parecer la mayoría de las managers –a excepción de Haruna- parecían babear por el portero.

¿Qué si se burlo? Por supuesto. Se río tanto que había terminado tirada en el suelo por su ataque de risa. Internamente sintió pena por todas ellas, pues el castaño no le prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera un balón de futbol.

Pobres taradas, pero era su culpa, ¿a que tonta se le ocurría fijarse en un maniaco obsesivo del futbol?

.

.

.

_Definitivamente no me interesa lo que haga con su vida._

.

.

.

A pesar de que Hina ya había tenido unas cuantas relaciones antes, fue hasta que entro a la preparatoria cuando se dio cuenta de que cuando alguien se enamora, no escoge a la persona, simplemente pasa y tienes que aceptarlo o matar ese sentimiento.

Ella no era cursi, no creía en eso del amor del amor a primera vista ni demás niñadas. Cuando era pequeña había descubierto en la biblioteca de su padre un libro que le había parecido de lo mas interesante; básicamente había aprendido que el amor no existe, al menos no de la forma romántica que lo pintaban en las películas.

Cuando alguien sentía atracción por otra persona era porque su hipotálamo había empezado a segregar hormonas como la dopamina, oxitócica y endorfinas. Si ese sentimiento seguía después de tres meses, pasaba de llamarse "me gusta", a "lo quiero" o "lo amo".

Pero ella no era buena expresando sus sentimientos, le sorprendía la facilidad con la que algunas personas podían decir "te amo".

Ella jamás se lo había dicho a nadie que no fuera de su familia.

No se lo había dicho a nadie en un plano romántico.

Y no planeaba hacerlo, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

.

.

.

_Por mi, el se puede ir directo a la mierda. _

.

.

.

-No me gusta- se repetía mentalmente- No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta.

Con un gesto frustrado abrió un pequeño cuadernito y empezó a morder descuidadamente la pluma.

Al frente la profesora de literatura explicaba la estructura de los haiku mientras ella fingía tomar apuntes.

-Hina, la siguiente hora es la de educación física, hay que irnos a cambiar.

Tan concentrada estaba en lo que escribía que no se había dado cuenta que la maestra ya no estaba y que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían salido con dirección a los vestidores. Con un asentimiento guardo la libretita y siguió a Natsumi, mientras en su mente seguía repitiendo aquellas tres palabras.

_Que solo quiera su atención en mi, no significa que me guste._

_Que a veces quiera morder/besar los lunares de su cuello, no significa que me guste._

_Que a veces quiera colgarme de su brazo cuando vamos caminando por la calle, no significa que me guste._

_Que crea que su sonrisa es linda, no significa que me guste._

_Que a veces, a mitad de la clase me quede viendo sus manos y quiera tomarlas entre las mías, no significa que me guste._

_Que de la nada quiera abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo, no significa que me guste._

_Que en ocasiones imagine como seria una relación entre nosotros, no significa que me guste._

_No me gusta porque es un tarado descerebrado. Fin del asunto._

_Conclusión: Necesito ir a un psicólogo. _

_¡Urgentemente! _

.

.

.

.

_Es un tarado, un imbécil, un idiota_.

.

.

.

Iban tarde, muy tarde. Habían quedado de verse a las tres en punto, y ya eran las tres y media. Natsumi, Goenji y Kidou iban a matarla.

A lo lejos de la calle, enfrente del cine, pudo notar una bolita de adolescentes que iban pulcramente vestidos, las chicas con colores pasteles, y los chicos con ropa en tonos azules, verdes, rojos y naranjas, ningún color oscuro.

-Debemos que conseguirnos otros amigos- murmuro Fudou, adivinándole el pensamiento.

-Y pronto, o terminaremos vistiendo como ellos.

Mientras que ellos dos iban vestidos como para ir a asaltar un banco, sus compañeros parecían salidos de una misa. Cuando finalmente llegaron al cine las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-Llegan tarde- dijeron al unísono Kidou y Goenji.

-Solo un poco- se excuso la rubia.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Natsumi.

-Hina no podía decidir que piezas comprar- contesto fastidiado Fudou, mientras la ojiverde sacaba su lengua donde brillaba un piercing con forma de cráneo.

-Es que había unos muy lindos, fue difícil decidirme por este.

La castaña rodo los ojos, los demás no hicieron ningún otro comentario.

-Como sea, ya vámonos o no alcanzaremos a comprar los boletos para la función.

Todo el grupito avanzo hacia las taquillas, y otros fueron directamente hacia la dulcería. Hina observo extrañada como Akio-soy-un-chico-malo-Fudou no despegaba la vista de Aki-niña-buena-Kino, decidió que más tarde le preguntaría del asunto.

-Mamoru-baka- llamo al castaño que estaba siendo rodeado por unas chicas desconocidas- Quiero dulces.

El castaño soltó un suspiro y fue a cumplir mansamente con las órdenes de la rubia.

Mientras Endou pedía los caramelos, las muchachas le dirigieron una mirada matadora, pero ella no se amedrento y les contesto con una mirada aun más pesada, una aura violenta y el dedo de en medio alzado. Ellas no tardaron mucho en huir despavoridas, las botas militares que traía Hina parecían perfectas para repartir unas cuantas patadas, y ellas no dudaban que la enclenque jovencita lo hiciera.

Cuando Mamoru volvió con el encargo Hina le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro que hace que casi tirara las palomitas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- cuestiono confundido el moreno.

-Quiero más dulces.

-Bueno, vamos por más para que escojas los que tú quieras.

-Eres un idiota Endou.

Y le soltó otro puñetazo.

.

.

.

_¡No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta!_

.

.

.

Con desgano y toda la flojera del universo Hina apago la televisión y fue directamente a su cama, se arropo cuidadosamente con las mantas y apretó una almohada contra su pecho.

-No me gusta- dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie la escuchaba- No me gusta porque es un idiota, porque el es mi amigo al que le hago bromas pesadas, del que me burlo cruelmente. No me gusta porque un día me parece que es perfecto, y al día siguiente me parece una porquería de persona. No me gusta porque el le presta más atención a unas chicas taradas que a mi. No me gusta porque el sentimiento que genera en mi es confuso y me hace sentir mal, muy mal.

Apretó más fuerte la almohada y cerro los ojos.

Estaba segura que si se repetía eso cada noche lograría creérselo, lograría matar ese sentimiento que poco a poco surgía, que hacia que su juicio se nublara y que se entristeciera como nunca antes lo había hecho.

.

.

.

_¡No me gusta!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡No quiero que me guste!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

19 de enero 2014. 2:24 am.

No hay mucho que decir. Las parejas e historias raras últimamente están inundando mi mente. Fin del asunto.

¿Review?


End file.
